Cinderella
by Jaded Jimmie Productions
Summary: What do the title say? I own nothing! RXR major DXS  xoxoxoJimmie130
1. Chapter 1

**Jimmie: I want to try a Cinderella story! I'm guna try wish me luck-um I'll start it off but I promise I'll try to make it exciting. So here I go.**

Samantha Manson POV

"Samantha! Get my shoes!" Her stepmother bellow

"I got them." I said. I was carring like 20 boxes that wasn't even mine! We were in the town market and they brought alot of things.

"Samantha! Get my dresses!" Paulina yelled. She was adoted by my stepmother since she couldn't have babies.

"Samantha! Hold this." Star yelled. She was adoted too.

"I got them." I said softly because I'm tried.

"Samantha! Don't it look great on me?" Paulina ask putting on a big pink hat with the most crazist yellow feathers. The blue paint was on top.

"No Samantha! How do it look on me?" Star ask as she grab it off Paulina and put it on herself.

"I don't know much about hat; but I don't think it fit either of you." I said as they look mad

"What do you know? She said it her self 'She knows nothing about hats.' That hat is mine." Star said

"No way! Its mine." They both ran into the store after stepmother yelling 'Mother!'. I walk around the market. I watch a hand pupet show. I walk around after a mintune of the show. I didn't watch where I was going and some royal carriage was about to smack into me. I got out the way but I drop all those boxes and the man ran right over them. He didn't even look back! I got on my knees and pick up the boxes.

"Here let me help you." A male voice said. I didn't look up just pick up the boxes. When we were done I look up at him. 'Oh my he's he's-*drool*' I thought. The man that help me up was sexy! His mid-night hair shine with unseen beauty. His icy blue eyes shine though his long black eyelashes. His body was strong (6 pack). He wore a loose orange shirt with black fitting pants.

"Sorry about him running over your things." He said 'Even his voice is sexy' I thought

"It isn't the first time. Um thank you." I said 'Run! Go away!' I thought as I did so and he follow me

"Hi my name is Daniel." He said smiling 'Your guna faint if he keeps this up.'

"My name is Samantha. I hate my full name so call me Sam." I said smiling too.

"Hmm Sam? I like it." Daniel said smiling

"If you like it. Mind if I call you Danny?" I ask then regret it. My body was speaking not my mind!

"Oh Ok. I like that name too." He said after a few mintunes 'Stupid! Stupid! Stipid!' I thought

"So Sam are you marry?" He ask as I tried to walk away. 'Men.' My mind groan

"No. I don't think anybody is into me." I said then regret it 'I'm so stupid! Why did you say that? You want to die old and alone?' My mind yelled

"What if the was somebody who is. He even want to ask you out?" Danny ask

"Well this person seem very sure of himself." I said 'Please be talking about yourself' I beg him in my mind

"Oh he is. He thinks your very beautiful." I blush at that. Why would someone like me? I'm a 18 year-old woman who wears ragges for clothing. My hair stay in a pony tail. What do he want?

"No he wouldn't, look at me. Clothes make the man." I said look for my stepmother.

"He believes beauty is in the inside and not the outside." He said as I turn to him and smile.

"That's very sweet." I said until my stepmother found me.

"SAMANTHA!" She bellow.

"I have to go." I said finally walking away and felt sad.

"I hope I see you again. Sam." He said stepping into a carriage

"Samantha, what did I told you about talking to strangers?" Her Stepmother ask with hands on her hips.

Daniel POV

"To the castle." I said. Once we were there I walk out. I walk into the castle and fell on the floor. I change back from blue eyed, and black hair boy to green eyed white hair boy.

"Daniel, dude you cannot keep this up!" Tucker said fixing Daniel clothing.

"Why not I like going out to the village." I said think of the most beautiful girl in the world. Sam.

"Daniel you are a prince. I cannot keep lying to your mother!" Tucker said

**I know not a good cliffy but hey I tried! Please review! Bye**

**xoxoxo _Jimmie130_**


	2. Talking about the ball

**Ugh! I just finish a fight scene!(Total Phantom Action) Please read that! OMG! Just as I said chapter 2!**

"Daniel I cannot keep lying to your mother. I can have my head chop!" Tucker said fixing Daniel's shirt

"Tucker I like going to the village. I feel so free, Tucker. Best part nobody treats me like a prince." Daniel said running a hand thru his snow white hair

"Dude you have many of beautiful ladies falling at your feet. Everybody wish to be you." Tucker said

"Because they don't know how it feels." Daniel said

"Girls are falling for you! Is there something I am not getting?"

"I want a life! Everything is decided for me. Where I go, what I do and who I see."

"But dude, it's dangerous!" Tucker said

"It's perfectly safe in the village." Daniel said tucking his long shirt in his pants

"I am not worry about you, I am worry about me." Tucker said the Daniel walk off into his parnets' room

"If he wants to kill me why don't he run me over with his carriage?" Tucker asked in a high pitch voice

"Hello son." His father said

"Hello Daniel." His mother said

"Hello mother, hello father." Daniel said

"Daniel we were just talking about you." His mother said

"Your mother was talking and I was eat fudge bars." The king said

"OK what's going on?" Daniel ask

"Oh we're planning a little get together." His mother said

"Uh-huh?" Daniel ask

"Just family, friends and all the single women in the kingdom." The queen said

"Mother!" Daniel said

"What? Jackson, what is he saying?" The queen turn to her husband

"I think he's saying his does want another ball." The king answer

"No he's not." She turn to Daniel who had 'He's right' expression on his face.

She start to squeak. Daniel said "Here we go."

"Jack our son doesn't want to be the next royal king. Jack my smelling Eco-free salt." The queen said to her husband

"Daniel what she tyring to say is: the kingdom needs a young man to fix things. You have to be marry to take the kingdom." Jack said

"I want to fall in love like you and mother did." Daniel said smiling

"You will go." His mother said

"Mother-" Daniel started before Tucker cough

"Pardon me but If I may your highness."

"What is it?" The king ask

"Let's say the prince does do to go the ball;" Tucker started as the queen smile "But if he doesn't." He tilt his head

"Tucker your a life saver." Daniel said

"I'll go to the ball if I don't meet anybody, you'll let me get marry on my own."

"Fine Daniel." The queen said

Samantha POV

"Have you heard the prince is having a ball?" Somebody said

"Really?" I ask

"Yeah. All single women is invited." An other girl said

"That sound fun." I said softly

"Yeah it is. We gotta go. Seya." The girl ran. Her hair and eyes look like Danny's. 'Does he have a sister?'

"Step-mother?" I call sweetly

"What is it?" Ask Valerie my stepmother

"I heard the prince is having a ball." I told her

"Really?" I nodded "Girls we have to go. The Prince is having a ball!"

"Stepmother?" I ask

"What is it, Samantha?"

"Can I come too? I finish all my chores." I said

"No the house is still messy. Clean my room, living room, the girls room and work in the garden."

"But stepmother-" I started

"Samantha, you never been to a ball nor learn how to dance at one." Valerie said

" I know I just want to see how one looks."

"If you think your guna get the prince fat chance."

"..."

"What you think you walk in and the prince fall madly in love?"

"I was hopping."

"You're not going and that's final!"

**Muhahahahahahaha I did it. Who would've thought Sam's mom was Valerie. I'm still so crazy keep reviewing. Its the only thing that keep this story a live!**

**xoxoxo_Jimmie130 _**


	3. Dresses and the arrival

**Chapter 4of Cinderella! {Dresses and the arriving}**

Samantha POV

I follow Valerie, Paulina and Star around the clothing market. I was carrying the dresses, shoes, three different lavalieres, gloves, feathers pins and nails tools. I was tried when we got home.

So when we got home all three stop at the door. They look at me like I'm crazy.

"Samantha." Valerie sigh

"Yes step-mother?" I ask

"Samantha, the door." She she rolling her eyes

"Oh. Yes step-mother." I said as I went to the unlock and open the door. They walk in throw their things at me then put them up.

"Samantha did you clean the kitchen?" Valerie as I roll my eyes in my mind.

"No I didn't." I said

"Why not?" Valerie ask with hands on her hips

"I was at the market with you and my step-sisters." I told her

"Well hurry then come up stairs and fix the girls up for the prince's ball."

"Isn't the prince ball in an hour?" I ask at 10 the ball will start and it was 9.

"So come up stairs then clean." Valerie said pulling my arm up dragging me up upstairs.

I help all three women into their dresses. Once I was done I fix their hair and nails. I put the pink lavaliere around Paulina's neck, a blue one around Valerie's and a green one around Star's. I put their shoes on as they start talking.

"So if I done my job right. There's no reason the prince wouldn't pick one of you for his bride." Valerie said putting a feather pin in her hair "Girls show me what I taught you."

"Well first I flutter my eyelashes." Paulina flutter her eyelashes rapidly.

"Very good!" Valerie smiled "Star?"

"I'm starting with a curtsy." She was badly balance on one leg and the other leg was high in the air

" Uh." Valerie said

"Then I'm going to curtsy too." Paulina tried to do a curtsy but fell on the floor.

"Uh." Valerie said tilting her head to the side

"Then I'm going to flutter my eyelashes." Star said doing the same as Paulina. I was laughing in the inside when Paulina said the same thing and did it.

"Let's-. Let's move on. Tell me what you're going to say to the prince Paulina." Valerie said

"Well," Paulina started twirling her hair around her fingers "I'm going to recite a poem." Paulina said

"A poem?" Star ask stun.

"Yes. What's wrong with that?" Paulina ask

"Nothing! But you must not tell the prince how intelligent you are. Men can't stand smart women." Valerie said

"Yes mother." Both girls said

"And what are you going to say Star?"

"I'm going to laugh at all the prince's jokes." Star said. Then she started laughing then snorting.

"For God's sake Star don't snort, Paulina stop playing with your hair!" Valerie said "Remember we hide our flaws,"

"Until after the wedding." All three said

"But shouldn't a man love you for who you are? Flaws and all?" I asked

"How strange. So tell me Sa_mantha _how would you capture the prince." Valerie said

"I don't know." I said

"Of course you don't."

"But whatever I say, We'll know in an instant we were meant for each other. Then he'll smile and kiss my hand." I said

"Oh that sound so romantic, Samantha." Paulina said in awe struck

"Say it again, Samantha." Star said in the same way

"Stop it! This isn't about love! It's about marriage! I have I thought you girl nothing?" Valerie yelled

"We're sorry mother." Paulina and Star said in an union as I grab their flowers. They walk to the carriage and I hand them their flowers then they rode of to the prince's ball.

"Go to the ball? Me? I rather plant flowers." I said in a sad sigh.

"I wish...I wish I could go to the ball." My had in prayer as a tear roll down my cheek.

"Wishing are for fools, Samantha. So are dreaming." A voice said

"How?" I ask the air

"Instead of wishers and dreamers you can do it. It's possible." It said

"All I want to do is go to the ball."

"Then go Samantha. Noone's stopping you but you."

"You don't know my step-mother."

"She jealous of you beauty. Samantha you can. You can go, Samantha." The voice said behind me. I turn around to see a green skin lady with silky black hair. She had on a long blue skirt and a small top. Showing her stomach with Egyptian jewelry on her body.

"Hi Samantha. I am Desiree. I'm kinda like you fairy godmother."

"What? You can take my to the ball?" I asked

"Yes I can. I'll give you three wishes."

"Really?" I ask unsure

"Of course child." She smile

"I wish all my chores were done."

"So as you wish so shall it be." She said waving her hand as red smoke surround the house and the house was spotless.

"I wish I have a way to go to the ball." I wish sadly

"So you wish it so shall it be." As the familiar smoke took one of the grape vines and make a purple carriage. The vines turn to wheels, then the four mice floated over my head. I watch in amazement how they turn into three beautiful horses. The last one turn into a driver.

"One wish left, Samantha." Desiree said

"I wish I was dress for the ball." I said

"OK, I need you to spin." She said

"Huh?" I ask tilting my head to the side

"I can't do all the work." She motion my to go on. I slowly started spinning. The red smoke wrap around my body. Then the smoke died down so as my spinning. I gasp at my outfit.

My hair was down at my waist a small silver tiara on top on my head. The gown fell to the ground cover in sparkles. It was the most beautiful Tulip Purple ball gown, a darker shade of tulip purple fabric fell down to high thigh and the first color filled the rest on the gown. Most of my chest show and shoulders, the gown cup my breasts. The straps on my for-arm, snow white gloves from my fingertips to my elbows. I had light purple eyeshadow on and lip-stick. I wore a black choker. I was wearing black combat boots.

"Oh my! It's beautiful Desiree." I cried hugging her

"Go. Samantha, by time you get there the ball should be over." Desiree laugh as I climb in the carriage.

"Thankyou, thankyou so much." I said shutting the door

"But Samantha you have to be back by midnight." Desiree warn

"Midnight?" I ask

"If you're not back by 12 everything everything disappears."

"12?" I ask

"I don't make the rules so have fun, Samantha." I walk in after she said that.

I grin the whole ride there. When finally got there I climb out. Desiree appear beside me.

"Samantha have fun." She smiled

"What you're not coming with me?" I ask scared

"I got you to ball, so you're on your own. Samantha," She whisper to me "You can do this."

"Ok."

I walk in and all eyes on me. Especially the prince. The spot light shone on me as I got near the prince.

_'Oh no. Can I do this he's so fine. Breathe Sam breathe.'_

**Um I try to make it long. Did I caught anybody's attention? :D Thankyou to the people who review. Sorry for bad grammar. :( :)**

_**xoxoxoJ****immie130**_


	4. Prince and Samantha

**Chapter 5 of Cinderella! I try to send thank-yous to all the people who review. The only one I didn't get was Ellenach. Sorry :(! Wow eleven reviews? You all made me feel special! Well you want the next chapter here you go:**

Daniel POV

I was dancing with this girl in a pretty purple dress. I'll say it I love all shades of purple. She kept smiling but said nothing. This is about the 40th girl I dance with tonight. I sigh it's going to be a looooong night. All these girls are the same it's so-

"I want a chance at him!" Some girl yelled as I unsuccessfully tried to hide a smile. Then Tucker took the girl I was dancing with and gave me other one.

Nobody POV

"So mannny beautiful girls. He'll find the one." The queen said before the outburst

"And if he doesn't?" The king ask

"This ball will _never_ end." The Queen said then the outburst came.

"Is that a smile?'" she ask as she watch her son

"Probably not not."

"A tiny smile."

"Could be."

"I don't think we order enough food." Tucker mutter to himself as he walk by the king and queen.

"WHAT?"The Queen ask when she heard him

Tucker walk away while Danny dance with another girl. When a dark-skinned lady came up to him. It was the one the only Valerie.

"Pardon me, I'm sure you notice my two beautiful daughters." Valerie giggle

"The prince will dance with each girl in due time." Tucker said clearly annoy as he _try_ to walk away when Valerie grab him.

"Any mother would be trill to see their daughter dance with the prince. But what I want is who(heavy with lust) have the honor of dancing with you."

"What?" Tucker ask

"And who don't want to dance with you. Your beautiful brown skin, strong hands and most importantly that full head of," She played with his red braid "Red hat."

"No touching please." Tucker said unamused. Usually any girl that flirt with him want something and she made it clear as day.

"Surely there no reason to pretent. I know you felt that special something."

"I really wish there was something in between us." He said

"Really?" He ask in the sweetest voice she could.

"Yes. A planet!" With that Tucker walk out with a confuse Valerie. Her methods always work but not him. She look like she been slap.

Tucker walk out the the gran staircase fill with girls grabbing Paulina's hand. She forcefully push Star away and took his hand. Then she was beside Daniel. She touch his hand and her other hand played in her hair.

"Ships that pass in the night,

and speak to eachother in passing." Paulina said to the prince stroking his long white glowing hair

"Huh?" Daniel ask 'What is she doing?' He ask himself

"Of the ocean of life." Paulina said sweetly "It's poetry!" She said pulling him into her.

"Oh." He laugh signaling Tucker and Tucker got the guards and they took her.

"Ship the that pass the night,

Is you and me." She continue. She was rubbing his chest when the guards took her

"Don't you get it?" She demanded

"Got it." Daniel said before pulling Tucker close to him saying:Sped up the music. Then Daniel dance with other girl Star.

She started snorting and laughing as Daniel look dumb struck.

"Did I miss something?" He ask as she kept laughing until Tucker forcefully pull her away but she grab Daniel's hands.

"Oh we were having such a good time." She manage to say before elbowing Tucker saying: Ease up will ya?

"Tucker sped up the music." Daniel told him as the music increased in tempo. Now each girl had about five seconds to dance with him. He was so caught up with spinning girls he even spun Tucker who was screaming.

"Duuuuuuuddddde!" Tucker yell as the prince let go quicky and his attention was on something else or someone else.

* * *

Samantha POV

I walk down the large staircase as the prince walk toward me. He wore a black tux with a white shirt under the jacket. He look at me.

"Hello." He said softly

"How do you do, your highness." I curtsy as he put a hand under my chin. He gently pull my head up.

Nobody's POV

Emerald met periwinkle. Their mind couldn't do anything but their body did. Their body started moving, well dancing. Her hand in his hand and her other hand on his shoulder lightly. Daniel was the same way expect his other hand was at her petite waist.

"Who is that charming young lady?" The king ask

"Noone seem to know. She is stunning isn't she?" The queen ask

"Yes. If I was younger I-" The king saw his wife hand on top of his

"Yes dear?"

"You'd make me more fudge?"

"Yes dear."

Daniel star deeply into Samantha eyes. He study her face and hair.

"I have the most funniest feeling I meet you somewhere before." He told her

"I'm sure I would remember."Samantha answer sweetly

"Was it last summer at the lake?"

"No I can't swim." Samantha said each breathe she took her eyes close about two second before opening them.

"Then it was have been this winter. Up in the mountains."

"No, I don't go there. I love looking at them they're very beautiful."

"Your every beautiful." He said making her blush a ruby red. She broke the eye contact but he watch her eyes.

"Everyone is starring at us." She saw her stepsisters and mother talking. (I'll tell you what they said in the next chapter.)

"Really?" Daniel ask not taking his eyes off her. "Forget them."

"OK?" Samantha said as the dance outside. They stay outside for I while and the end up dancing though the castle again. The King and Queen came out and dance too. Then the switch couple meaning King and Samantha and Queen and Prince.

"I hope that son of mine is behaving himself." The king said to the small girl in his arm.

"Oh yes sir. He's a perfect gentlemen." Samantha said

"Like the sweetness of Fudge?"

"Yes your highness." Samantha laugh

"What is he saying to her?" Daniel ask worried. He really want to impress this girl even though he don't know her name.

"Does it matter? You said you weren't going to find the girl of your dreams remember?" The Queen said with a smirk as Daniel grin. When the 'Unknown Girl' was walking to him his mother grab her by the arm.

"Honey do we know your family?" The Queen ask

"No I don't think so." She answer

"Then we must met. Where are they?"

"My-my mother she-" Samantha said with a hand over her small stomach. In the back ground Tucker lied sorely on the ball room floor.

"Yes?" The Queen ask

"My father he... Pardon me please." She ran out and was greeted by Desiree.

"I want to go." Samantha told her

"What you're quiting like that?" Desiree ask

"I'm not what they think I am."

"All they think you're the most beautiful girl at the ball and they're right."

"You're still here." A male voice said

"Yes I was just..." She turn around and Desiree was gone

"I don't know what my parents said you but I'm sorry." Daniel said

"No no they're wonderful. Compare to my family." Samantha said slowly walking away

"I want meet your family." He said

"No. No you don't." Her eyes big

"Everyone you know."

"No you really don't."

"That bad huh."

"Well they didn't want me to come tonight."

"I'm glad you did." Samantha look at the clock in 4 minutes the spell will were off.

"I need to go." Samantha said

"Why?"

"I promise my godmother."

"I'm sure she won't mind you being alittle late." He gently grab her arm keeping her in place.

"No she won't. I have a strange godmother."

"You're a very strange girl. In a good way." She slip out his tender grip and try to walk away. "Wait. You haven't told me your name."

"It's a silly name you wouldn't like it." She said walking back to him

"Whatever you're call is the most beautiful name in the world." He said causing her stop when she walk in the other direction. He grab her hand. "Whatever it is I love it. Just like I love you."

Samantha stop but didn't say anything.

"So you don't love me back." Daniel conclude

"No it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't want to wake up." Samantha said softly and sadly

"You think you're sleeping?" He ask

"Yes."

"Then I never want us to wake up." Samantha smile at him. He lean down and she push up. Their lips touch. It was a simple kiss nothing big. They pull apart.

"I love you too." Samantha said

"I don't want this night to end."

"Neither do I." Samantha said before kissing him again.

This kiss was needy, hungry and everlasting. They kiss like no tomorrow. Samantha moan and Daniel groan. It was moaning, groaning, curves, muscles, hard, soft and black and white kiss. The clock hit midnight and Samantha pull away with eyes widen.

"I have to go." She ran from him

"Wait. Please come back!" Daniel yelled chasing after her. One of her boots fell out and she look back.

"I'm so sorry."

"Wait, I don't even know your name!" He yelled as she ran though the doors outside.

"Your highness you simply mustn't- hummp!" Valerie yell as she held onto his shirt and he push her off. By time he got there Samantha was half way home in rags and one boot. She ran into the house and started cleaning the spotless floor. As Daniel pick up her boot and held it close to his heart. An idea appear in his head.

**Well that is the dance well Er ball! Next the stepsister's POV about what happen at the ball. Keep reviewing! And don't tell me about my bad grammar! I know already jeez.**

**xoxoxoJimmie130.**


	5. Stepsister's Pov of the ball

**Chapter 6 well 5 because of the 'Author's Note' thing *sigh* I wonder how do I get 14 reviews from only 5 chapter story? But it's the most reviews I got like ever so thank you. Pat yourself on the back. I don't know what ya look like but I know your beautiful or handsome! Do anybody read this?**

Paulina's POV

Mom, Star and I finally go to the ball. I was in a big pink ballgown. Fill with ribbons and other thing that I don't know. My sister Star look like a tree! She wore a fitting green dress and like big hops around her waist. I know I'll catch that sexy Ghostboy's attention somehow. I know I didn't have to work at it because I was voted the most beautiful! Why wouldn't I win? I'm a prize.

We walk into the ball and waited to dance with the hunky ghost! I counted all tthe girl he dance with and got mad. Some of them it as pretty as me. He dance with some girl in purple and the techno-greek took her and another girl started dancing with him.

"I want a chance at him!" I yell as my mother slap a hand ovr my mouth.

"Paulina behave! Why do I have to do everything?" She sigh then walk away following the greeky loser.

"Paulina, what is Valerie doing?" Star ask dumb as ever.

"To flirt with bad luck Tuck to sped up us to the prince." I explain while adjusting my gloves and hair.

"Paulina, I feel bad. We should've bring Sam, all she do is work and she should see at least one ball." Star said sadly

"What ever!" Star was about to grab Tucker hand when I push her out the way. I held his hand lightly and quickly walk to the prince. We both bow and her held out his white glove hand. I touch it but other my hand twirl my dark locks. He spun me around and my mind said 'Start recite the poem!'

"Ships that pass in the night,

and speak to eachother in passing." I said to the prince stroking his long white glowing hair

"Huh?" Daniel ask

"Of the ocean of life." I said sweetly "It's poetry!" I said pulling him into her.

"Oh." He laugh

"Ship the that pass the night,

Is you and me." I continue. I was rubbing his chest 'I knew he could resist me!' I thought smugly then the guards took me away.

"Don't you get it?" I demanded

"Got it." Daniel said

Then Daniel dance with other girl Star.

She started snorting and laughing as Daniel look dumb struck.

"Did I miss something?" He ask as she kept laughing until Tucker forcefully pull her away but she grab Daniel's hands.

"Oh we were having such a good time." She manage to say before elbowing Tucker saying: "Ease up will ya?"

Then the music started getting faster and he dance five seconds with each girl. He dance dance with all the girls and he even spun Tucker who scream.

"Duuuuuuuddddde!" Tucker yell as the prince let go quickly and his attention was on something else or someone else.

Star POV

I felt completely awful. Sam should have came with us. I know she hate us. It got really quiet and there was the most beautiful girl in the entire kingdom. She walk down the large staircase as the prince walk toward her. He wore a black tux with a white shirt under the jacket. He look at her with so much love.

He said something and she said something. She curtsy as he put a hand under her chin. He gently pull her head up. They both spread out their arm and started dancing. Her hand in his hand and her other hand on his shoulder lightly. Daniel was the same way expect his other hand was at her petite waist.

Daniel stare deeply into the 'Unknown girl's' eyes. He study her face and hair. They dance right infort of us.

"Where did she come from?" Paulina whine

"I never seen her before." Valerie said

"There's something about that girl that's familiar." I said as the look at me.

"Who?" Paulina ask

"Don't know." I lie but I know it was Sam. Same eyes, smile, color hair, body and blushing. I smile at them. They dance outside. They stay outside for I while and the end up dancing though the castle again. The King and Queen came out and dance too. Then the switch couple meaning King and Samantha and Queen and Prince. Paulina and Valerie were steaming with jealousy!

Valerie grab Tucker and started dancing with him. Trying to get close to Sam, she twirl Tucker and pull him into her. I laugh silently in my head not knowing a smile across my face. Tucker was trying to dance but he kept bumping into Valerie who eyes were on the 'Unknown girl'. She was half way across the room. She hit Tucker in the head and he fell on the floor just because he wasn't fast enough and Sam got away.

Then the Queen grab Sam and Sam got nervous. She holds her stomach whenever she get scared. Sam ran out just as Valerie walk over to the Queen, hair in her eyes. She blew the hair out her eyes and walk back to us as Daniel ran to his mother. He said something then ran in Sam's direction. He even jump on Tucker's meaty belly and I giggle.

Paulina POV

This isn't fair! The prince is into me! Not her.

stepsisters lament the song by Paulina and Valerie I do not own

"Why should a fellow want a girl like her a frail and fluffy beauty. Why can't a fellow ever once prefer a solid girl like me." Paulina

"She's a frothy little bubble with a flimsy kind of charm and with very little trouble, I could break her little arm." Valerie

"Yeah, why would a fellow want a girl like her so obviously unusual? Why can't a fellow ever once prefer a usual girl like me." Paulina

"Her cheeks are a pretty shade of pink, but not any pinker than roses." Valerie  
"Her skin may be delicate and soft, but not any softer than a doe's is." Paulina

"Her neck is no whiter than a swan's." Valerie

"She's only as dainty as a daisy." Paulina

"She's only as graceful as a bird!" Valerie

"So why is the fellow going crazy?" Paulina

"Why would a fellow want a girl like her,a girl who's merely lovely." Valerie

"Why can't a fellow ever once prefer a girl who's merely me?" Paulina

"She's a frothy little bubble with a frilly sort of air. And with very little trouble I could pull out all her hair!" Valerie

"What's the matter with the man?" Paulina

"What's the matter with the man?" I ask confuse

"What's the matter with the man?" They both sung

"Whatever!" I said rolling my eyes. I jump alittle when the clock 'Bang' meaning midnight. Then I heard: "Wait. Please come back!" Daniel yelled as Sam ran like she was chase by a murder with a knife!

One of her boots fell off and she look back.

"I'm so sorry."

"Wait, I don't even know your name!" He yelled as she ran though the doors outside.

"Your highness you simply mustn't- hummp!" Valerie yell as she held onto his shirt and he push her off. I tried so hard not to laugh. He stay out a long time and he walk back in with Sam's boot in his hands and close to his heart. He didn't eat nor dance anymore so Valerie told us to get in the carriage.

-At Home-

Valerie ring the doorbell until Sam answer it. Paulina and Valerie thrown their gloves and jewelry at her. I walk to her and simply hand her my things.

"Oh what a great time!" Valerie bagged

"Perfect." Paulina lie

"Like a dream." I said winking a her in my mind

"Did any of you dance with the prince?" Sam ask as my mind said 'Not as long as you did. You go girl!'

"I dance about an hour with him." Paulina lie again

"An hour?" I ask

"Well didn't you?"

"No." I said truthfully

"I wouldn't be surprise if the prince chosen one of you for his bride." Valerie said with a smile 'Sam will not us!'

"It sound to good to be true." Sam said softly. "Did you know everyone at the ball?"

"Anyone who's anyone was there expect some princess of something or other. I didn't catch her name." Valerie said 'You're talking to her now duh!'

"Wow a princess? Did she dance with the prince?" Sam ask 'You know. Wow you have great acting skills!'

"I. Didn't. Notice." Valerie said her jaws together tightly

"Do you think he like her?" Sam ask as I said giggling. 'Of course he like you. He like you like you.'

"And what have you been doing Samantha?" Valerie ask 'Dancing with her futer husband.'

"I've been dreaming mostly. What it would be like to go to the ball."

"You can't imagine." Paulina said 'Yes she can, honey!'

"I imagine a gran staircase, candles every where and classical music playing."

"She talk as if she know." Valerie said

"I do not know. I just suppose." Samantha said

"Samantha go to my room and sit there for a mintune. We have to talk." I told her as she did so.

"What do you go to talk about?" Paulina ask

"How she spent all the time clean and don't sneak out?" I lie

"Ooooh kay." Paulina said

"I know she didn't go to the ball. The thought of her dancing with the prince is unbelievable." Valerie laugh

"Why?" Samantha ask coming down the stairs

"BECAUSE! Because you're common. You can wash your face and put on a nice dress but under you'll still be common." Valerie said as tears fell from her face. "Now go talk to Star." As she and Paulina walk up stairs into their room.

"Sam. I know it was you. The girl the prince dance with all night." I told

"That's funny Star." She said as my tears came out and I hand her my green glove to wipe them away.

"No it's true."

"How do you know?"

"I know my sister." I said walking an inch from her.

"Please don't tell."

"I'm not. Tomorrow I'll unlock the windows and you pack you clothes and go to the prince." I told her

"You'll do that for me?"

"I promise. I'm not as dumb as some people think."

"I know."

"Get some rest." I said walking into my room. "Goodbye."

**Star is smarter than Paulina! What will happen next? Dun Dun DUN! Keep reviewing! And don't tell me about my bad grammar! I know already jeez. Have anybody seen Paolo Montalban. He so cute! Look up his picture. -Giggle-**

**xoxoxoJimmie130**


	6. Prince lost and Valerie!

**Wow! I feel so loved. You all made me smile with Fluffy things r cute ellenach self-haunted human! I'm so happy you enjoy it! You made me a happy author. Well here's the story.**

Daniel POV

I held her black boot to my heart. Pictures of her appear in my mind. Her long black hair, her periwinkle eyes shining with laughter. She was a dark princess. Her lips juicy and purple begging to be kiss. Over, and over and over-I moan out loud. My lips need her taste in my mouth. I still remember how I slide my tongued pass those lips and taste her. I feel like I could live off that taste. There she was her body walking toward me all calm. I tried to hold her but my hands went though her. Her eyes widen she ran off. I felt a hand on my shoulder and the ballroom fall apart. Now I was eye to eye with my mother who hand a sad frown across her lips.

"Daniel," She said. "We can't found her."

"But she was here. She was." I said shaking my head.

"Maybe she was a ghost. Maybe she was a wish to have happiness." Dad thought out loud.

"No. She was here. I know someone that perfect is here. I'll find her." I said.

"So she is a ghost?" Maddie asked me.

"No. My ghost sense would gone off." I said. I felt love, I want her-no I need her.

"Dude bad news." Tucker said with a frown. "We can't find her. It's like she appear here by magic or something."

"Here." I said handing him her boot."Try this boot on every maidens in the land." I grab him by the shoulders, our faces a foot apart. "I'm going to marry her don't you understand!"

~~~1,000 girls later~~~

"Dude we probably won't find her." Tucker sigh sadly.

"Don't say that I'll find her. I have to." I almost cried.

"OK dude. Next Valerie and her two daughters." Tucker sigh.

"OK." We got got out of our carriage and walk to the door. I knock on the door.

"Who is it?" A cheery, but sweet voice call out.

"Um the prince." I said unsure.

Then two girls came out. The one that dance with Tucker and herself Paulina. The bonde one ran down stairs. She look at me smiling slightly.

"What can I do to- I mean for you?" Valerie ask as sweet as she could.

"I need for all the young ladies to try on this boot. Whom ever it fits I shall wed." I told her.

"Well as you see: I have two beautiful daughter. I'm sure it's one of them." Valerie said letting me in. Tucker put the boot on Paulina who couldn't fit it.

"No it's not her." Tucker said.

"No it is. I must have shirk last time I wore it. You did something to it." Paulina said pulling on Tucker's neck. It look like a headlock!

"You know it wasn't you nor me." Star said. Tucker finally got free of her and try Star who tried it but didn't fit.

"I told you." She said with hands on her hips.

"Is there anymore women in the house?" I ask.

"No. Well there's me." Valerie said smiling as I nodded. Tucker put the boot on her and

"IT FIT! It fit!" She yelled in happiness.

**Well what do you think two chapters left! Hehehe!**

**xoxoxoJimmie**


	7. I found her!

**Heeeeeeyyyyyyy! Sorry about the update (last chapter) felt rush. I was at my grandparents and they were having a family Reunion 3 days straight! The little kids would NOT leave me alone! -Eye roll- I have no problem with kids but leave me more than 20! -Scream- Well I got a lot of good reviews. DxS4ever and I talk so this chapter is for you!**

"It fits!" Valerie scream.

"Impossible!" Star and Tucker yelled.

"Why you against it?" Tucker ask Star. Star blush hard and smile.

"Valerie shouldn't be with the prince."

"Ahhhhhhhh!" A scream of pain came from Valerie. All eight eyes on her.

"What's wrong?" Danny ask her in _disbelief_?

"It's cutting of my circulation!" She yelled sticking out the booted foot. Tucker quickly walk over to her and tried to pry of the boot.

"Get it off!" She half demand/scream at Tucker.

"Lady! I'm trying!" He yell back as Star came over to help him.

"Get it off! Get it off!" She yelled repeatedly.

"Then you shouldn't put your monster size foot in this petite boot!" Star yelled at Valerie. Star was mad. Sam belong with Danny. She nor Valerie deserve him and especially not Paulina. Sam and Danny are soul mates and Valerie is getting in the way.

"Star don't say that about Valerie!" Paulina yelled putting a pink polish nail in her face.

"Paulina you are egoistical, jerk, pink freak, one huge (I have to keep this clean ^-^)! You don't deserve him! Me nor you nor Valerie does! Stop being such a jack(clean!)! So get over it! You and the prince a match make in lalaland!" She jack her up on hit her into a wall. "If you or Valerie get in the way of his happiness; I'll kick your swollen butt!" Star's eyes look like she could kill!

"Star you- you?" Valerie was in utter shock. Tucker finally got the boot off her foot. Her foot was swollen and red.

"I'm not as dumb as everybody thinks OK! I'm smart! I'm talent but no one sees expect-!" Her word was cover by the growling horse out side. Daniel look at her funny then walk outside. The driver or coach was yelling 'Whoa girl!' to the horse. There was a woman under it. Daniel remember the black hair ponytail girl with the beautiful periwinkle eyes. She had a bag and some things fell out. Daniel walk over and help her.

"Let me help you." He said handing her stuff without touching her.

"Sorry about him running over your things." Daniel said to her as she pick up the last thing.

"It isn't the first time. Um thank you." She said then she finally look at finding neon green eyes staring back at her.

"What did you say you name is?" He ask tilting his head slightly.

"Samantha but Sam for short." She smile a little.

"Sam. I like that." He smile at her and held out his hand. Tucker put the black combat boot in his hand. "May I?" He ask as she nodded. He bent down and put the boot on her.

"Nooooooooo!" Valerie scream.

"Quiet woman!" Tucker yelled. Danny look at the boot. It fit perfectly, he got up and wrap his arms around her waist.

"I wonder what ever happen to Danny?" She ask lightly as the prince smile.

"This." He transform there stood the black hair and blue eye man.

"I knew there was a similarity." Star said smiling as she walk to Sam.

"Thankyou." Sam told her.

"I knew my plan would work!" Star said hugging Sam.

"That because you're a smart girl." Sam said hugging her back.

"You know there's a baker that lives in the palace. He have a un-brightly son." Danny smile wrapping his arms around Sam.

"So you're asking me too?" Star ask.

"Come stay with us. If there is an us?" Sam ask Danny looking deep into his eyes.

"Of course, baby." He smile saying that and kiss her. When they pull apart they gasp!

**Hehehe whatcha think you likey? One chapter left. ^-^ **

**xoxoxoJimmie**


	8. The END!

**Hey Hey Hey what up playas! I know that's not a real word but if you had 5 tests and got three 100 one 98 and one 85 you'll be happy too. Last chapter OMG! It was good though but go check out 'New Family Member' by bryandachosen1. Trust me if you like this story you'll love his. But if you hated it then still check his out. Last chapter I can't believe it. It's almost over. Duh ain't type the rest! This last chapter is for everyone who was kind enough to review.**

Sam and Daniel was in utterly shock. Sam was in a beautiful white fitting gown. It slit from mid-thigh down. Her hair clean and shiny in the same way as going to the ball. She was so stunning all the men was staring at her. She look down at her boot combat turning white hill shoes and the same appear on her other foot. Her make-up was done the same as the ball. She wore white elbow length gloves. Her taria on top of her head and a veil was only 12 foot long.

Daniel was in a all white tux. His sparkling white hair made it mouth watering. Also: Making him dreamly and irresistable. All the women were drooling over him especially Sam but Paulina actually did it.

"How?" Danny ask with on large black eyebrow up.

"My Godmother." Sam realize and turn to see Desiree. Danny smile and pull Sam back to him. Desiree started singing:

"Someone wants you  
You know who  
Now you're living  
There's music in you

Now you'll hear  
Something new  
Someone's playing  
The music in you

Now you're living  
You know why  
Now there's nothing  
You won't try

Move a mountain  
Light the sky  
Make a wish come true  
There is music in you

Now you can go where ever you want to go  
Now you can do whatever you want to do  
Now you can be whatever you want to be  
And love is a song you will sing your whole life through

Move a mountain  
Light the sky  
Make a wish come true  
There is music in you."

Sam smile knowing what it meant but Danny was more focus on the-his- woman in his arms. He kiss her neck and shoulders. Sam simply smile knowing he love her as she do him. He scope her up bridal style. He flew up into the air. He stop at the palace which red smoke was dieing down revealing a wedding cake, decorations which the color scheme Purple, Green and white was the main color. Danny was shock but understood when Sam said "Godmother."

Then all the people walk to the palace dressing only in their finest. The king and queen came and smile holding each other. Suddenly a priest came Danny and Sam stare deeply into each other eyes. The sound of the crown died. Time slow down they were the only people in the entire whole. They kiss then felt a light tap on their shoulders. The priest smile and said:

"I didn't get to that part yet." The couple blush but nodded. He said a couple of words and then smile.

"Now you may kiss the bride." Danny smile happily and lean down a little and kiss her. Star throw so red rose petals at them. Then Valerie and Paulina ran to the palace the gate. The gate close suddenly Valerie try to yelled over the happy cheers. Paulina was crying hard she missed the ghost boy!

"We're Family! We're Family." Valerie scream behind the gates.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Alexander Phantom/Fenton." The priest cried out.

_**The end!**_

**Wow I'm done. Sad but I have more time for 'What girls want from guys' So check that out oh and new story coming soon! Hug all of you.**

**xoxoxoJimmie ^.^**


	9. New stories coming

**_Heeeeeyyyyyyyy it me Jimmie130 change to Jaded Jimmie. I started a new story called Aladdin. Here's a little preview_**

**_Aladdin:_**He found a friend named Frostbite and they stay together. Frostbite could turn into anything he pleased. He usily change himself to look like Princess Samantha. Samantha had butt lenght hair, a small hourglass form and was the most beautiful Woman throughout the entire world. The most beautiful periwinkle eyes and the sweetest voice ever. Danny have the same dreams of her. She runs into his arm and kiss her. Call him hers and never letting him go until he wakes up. He talks in his sleep making Frostbite tease him in the morning.

Danny look down and he saw women pulling their children inside their little huts. He took a deep breath and look back as Dash and his army climb up. Growling angrily like wild animals, a dog whom dislike its owner. Dash raise his sword high into the air, making stabbing motion the air divide and Danny shake unwillingly. Danny took another deep breathe and jump.

**_That's a small taste this is my story called Love's never easy. This story will be post before Christmas. Here's a taste.: _**Mean while Sam was tied up on a bed crying her beautiful eyes out. Renz frown and stroke her long silk hair.

"Why you're so glum? I don't want my wife sad." He ask smiling at the thought Sam would be his.

"I'm not marring to you. I love him. If you love me let me go. Like that saying'If you love something, you have to set it free.'" Sam asked.

"But I love you first and you love me back he must have a spell over you. Well when I make you one of us, we won't have to worry about you leaving."

"Renz, please. I can't be a Vim-mper." Sam shook scared.

"I love you more. I love you more then Canny, Manny or whatever his name was." Renz said.

"But I love him. My Danny." Sam let more tears fall.

"I want you to be mine. Ever since that brat came you fall in love with him at first sight. But..." He trailed off.

"'But' what?"

"I wouldn't have the courage to take you back." He smiled evilly.

**_Well that were previews it's going to be cool. With love Jade Jimmie._**

**_p.s. Have any thing to ask like for more stories send me a pm kay? Bye._**

**_xoxoxo Jaded Jimmie_**


End file.
